glee_the_new_directionfandomcom-20200215-history
Finley Lyons
Finley Lyons is a character on the fanfic Glee: The New Direction. Finley was created by KCisaGleek98. ' Biography The Lyons' were known as one of the profound families in their town, they socialized with those of a high social standing and in result were considered to be wealthy and above everyone else. They looked like a perfect family from the outside. Simone, Finley's mother, was a successful author, who pushed her children to be the best and was very involved in her town's council. Wayne, Finley's father, was a lawyer, the best in town, he cared very much for his family, but always seemed to be depressed. Then there was the twins Caleb and Chelsea, who were now twenty-one, Caleb was the school's quarterback and Chelsea was the captain of the cheerios. Allison, the youngest, received the most attention of the four Lyons children, she was loved and cherished. That left Finley, the middle child, she was never deserving enough of her parents attention, most times it was like she wasn't even there. Simone was engrossed in her books, and her three other children. While Wayne was hardly ever home, off on some 'business trip'. Finley spent most of her time alone as a child, she taught herself how to play piano and often spent her time singing and playing. She also spent a lot of her time absorbed in a book. In school she was rarely alone, everyone loved her, but at home she was forgotten. It always confused her how strangers could love her but her own family couldn't. When she was thirteen Finley walked in on her father kissing another woman, that's when everything came out, in the family at least. Apparently all of Wayne's 'business trips' were only across town to see another woman, Laurel Hill, and he had wanted to leave Simone since Finley's birth but because he loved his three other children too much to leave them. But, when the affair came out he knew it was time he left and claimed it all to be Finley's fault. Naturally, Simone placed the blame on Finley as well, claiming that if she had been a better daughter maybe Wayne would have stuck around. That's when Finley changed, she became everything her mother wanted, the perfect daughter. She vowed that she wouldn't ruin her family further, she's make her mother love her. She didn't want to be rejected further. Her mother managed to cover up the whole scandal saying that Wayne had always wanted to travel the world and he'd be back someday, keeping their perfect image intact, that's why Finley has to continue with her facade. Season One Invitationals Finley is introduced via a voiceover, she reveals she is really nervous. For her audition, she sings ''Give Me Love, ''but it ends up being a song with Jamie and Xander. Finley later has a solo in ''Down. Last Member Finley takes over Vincent's lines in Waking up in Vegas. She also sings in Evacuate the Dancefloor. At the party, Finley kisses Jamie, and is interested by the kiss, she sings I Kissed A Girl about it. The Mash-Ups Finley appears during all New Directions meetings in the episode. For the assignment, she along with Sonia, sing Bulletproof/Titanium. ''Finley also sings a solo in ''Wild Ones/Titanium. Queen Bey Finley appears during the New Directions meetings. Confusion It is implied Finley attempted to talk to Brent, but failed along with the rest of New Directions. Relationship Troubles Finley and Jamie are seen talking at the Lima Bean. She is next seen at the New Directions meeting, learning of the cancellation of rehearsals. She leaves when Sonia and Rachel begin arguing. Later, Jamie asks Finley to help her with vocals. Finley happily accepts. The two go into the school at night, and sing'' Everytime We Touch. They yet again kiss. Finley runs off, and Jamie follows. They discuss how Finley is too scared to be who she is. They talk through it, and leave the classroom, holding hands. The pair are seen singing ''Six Degrees of Separation. Coming Back Finley is seen throughout the episode, attending Glee practice. When Matthew comes into audition, she mentions he has "killer looks", and begins to laugh with Jamie. At the end of the episode, Finley has a solo in Right Now. Are We Ready? Finley is seen worrying about Sectionals, thinking they won't win. She performs a solo in Truly, Madly, Deeply. Later, she sings in A Thousand Miles. Finley is also seen leaving the Lima Bean, as Jamie enters. The two have a little chat, but Jamie soon starts pressuring Finley to come out. Annoyed, Finley walks away. The First Competition Finley is seen preparing for Sectionals. On the bus, Finley gets outed by Jamie, however, Finley dumps her, as she wasn't ready. She then performs during Sectionals, and gets a solo in Turn Up The Music. Revenge is Sweet Finley is seen telling Jamie that she hates her. Due to this, Jamie leaves the school, and the club. Finley is then absent for some of the Glee practices, to deal with it. At the end of the episode, Finley sings a solo in Take A Bow. Arrested Finley is seen upset at Xander's arrest, but hints that she thinks Matthew and Rachel having something going on. She is seen performing in Hurt. Relationships Jamie Ashley Main Article: Finley-Jamie Relationship '''Start: Relationship Troubles (1x09) End: The First Competition (1x12) Songs Solos Season One: IKissedAGirl.PNG|I Kissed A Girl (Last Member) Duets Season One: WildOnesTitanium.PNG|Bulletproof/Titanium (Sonia) (The Mash-Ups) Everytimewetouch.jpg|Everytime We Touch (Jamie) (Relationship Troubles) Solos (In a Group Number) Trivia *Finley is the first recurring character to have a voiceover. *Although being only a recurring character in Season One, she has sung more than some main characters. Category:Characters Category:LGBT Characters Category:Recurring Characters